Love and Consequence
by Shocking Pink
Summary: It’s been a year since the war between John Cena and the divas. If you think the score is settled, you are so wrong. Will history repeat itself, or will entire new events unfold? CenaxAll Divas. Sequel to I Will Not Date Divas.
1. This Will Be Interesting

Love and Consequence

**Summary:** _It's been a year since the war between John Cena and the divas. If you think the score is settled, you are so wrong. Will history repeat itself, or will entire new events unfold? CenaxAll Divas. Sequel to I Will Not Date Divas._

_Story Stuff: All of the divas mentioned in **I Will Not Date Divas** are still with the company. John's in a storyline with The Big Show. _

* * *

**Chapter One: **This Will Be Interesting

* * *

It's been exactly one hour since RAW went off the air, but the backstage arena is still buzzing with Superstars. RAW's recent ratings are noticeably lower than last years at this time. Vince McMahon had a few ideas to improve viewership, but all failed. So, this left the billionaire alone in his over-sized office puzzled on how to improve this ratings situation.

"I could give away more money," The eldest McMahon mused. He scratched his head, and threw that idea away. He had tried that already, and any WWE fan knows just how terrible _McMahon's Million Dollar Mania_ was. So that idea was out of the question.

"I can have John Cena face The Big Show for the 1,000thtime," Mr. McMahon said mocking himself. He made a note to remind Creative to come up with an ending to this seemingly never-ending feud. We get it John, you can pick up The Big Show.

"Perhaps, I could get a celebrity involved in a storyline," Vince said and quickly wrote his idea onto a scratch-pad. In a matter of two minutes, he had organized a list of possible celebrities that he could involve. After erasing and crossing out names, he came up with an idea. He would then send his proposal to the head of creative, and have them create a storyline for the celebrity.

"This will be refreshing," Vince whispered and leaned back into his chair.

* * *

"Lindsay Lohan?" John Cena responded, starstruck when Stephanie McMahon, head of creative, handed him a copy of the storyline.

"Yes, but don't get too comfortable with her. She's only going to make a guest appearance; the real storyline picks up after her departure," Stephanie informed. John had to admit, this disappointed him a little.

"Oh, hey can I take the script up to my hotel room? I'll read thoroughly up there," John asked the powerful woman.

"Sure, sure. Oh and John, remember. . . if you have any questions, comments, _complaints_, or just wanna talk... I'm always available," Stephanie told him almost seductively. Surprisingly, this tore open an old wound for John. In a matter of one second, John remembered everything. He remembered the divas little _attempts _to seduce him, and then he remembered the end of it all. Its been a year, and they _still _avoid him. John was officially off-limits. Whether he wanted to be or not.

"I might take you up on that offer," John winked harmlessly. Stephanie was married... _naughty, naughty_.

* * *

_"Lindsay Lohan?" _John Cena thought to himself. Apparently, in an effort to increase RAW viewership Vince has signed Lindsay Lohan for a one night appearance. John silently thought: But what happens when she leaves? The ratings go... _pssh_ down. He read further.

"Oh you cannot be serious," John said stunned. He dropped the storyline packet from his hands, because he was so shocked.

* * *

"Well this will be... _interesting_," Maria Kanellis thought to herself. She picked up the copy of her newest storyline, and now she was alone in the diva's locker room. She was on her way to her hotel room when Stephanie called for her.

"Starting from next week's RAW all the way to SummerSlam, WWE Diva Maria will be the valet/love interest of John Cena," Maria read aloud mimicking a Vince McMahon tone.

"Looks like I have to make-out with John," Maria thought aloud. Her mind was spinning all of a sudden. She remembered the "epic battle" that took place last year backstage. How could she possibly follow through with this storyline?

"_I _don't want to kiss John, but I don't want _anyone else _to kiss John," Maria told herself. Even though she remembered the fact that she hated John, she remembered when she used to love John. She truly felt feelings for him, and that doesn't necessarily go away. Even after a year. Suddenly, she was _excited _to kiss John again. She felt like she wanted to do _more_ than just kiss John again. She wanted to _be_ with John again.

"I should keep this to myself," Maria told herself. She didn't know if she meant the storyline, or the way she secretly felt all of a sudden.

* * *

"You have to tell Stephanie that you're not doing this storyline," Randy said out loud while reading John's storyline. They're bunking together again, and Randy secretly stole the storyline from John's suitcase and read it.

"Orton! Ugh. You're such a douche bag," John said and took his storyline back.

"Wait, are you actually gonna go through with this storyline?" Randy asked and got up from his chair.

"I have to. If I try to talk to Stephanie she'll try to flirt with me again," John said and realized he shouldn't have told Randy that. Randy has the biggest mouth in the entire WWE.

"She tried to _flirt_ with you?" Randy asked in a serious/_ya right_ tone.

"Yah, when I got the storyline she was all over me," John told him.

"Haha, that's kind of funny," Randy told John.

"Why?" John asked.

"Its been like a year exactly since that whole thing with the divas. Not one of them has even tried to _talk_ to you, and now you've got _Stephanie f-ing McMahon _is trying to make a move on you," Randy told John. John's expression immediately changed.

"You don't think...," John started. _Are the divas plotting something?_

"Yah," Randy finished.

* * *

**One Week Later**

* * *

Maria and John Cena haven't even made eye contact in over a year, and now they're going into a romantic storyline together. It was going to be beyond awkward and John thought it would be best if he cleared some things up for Maria. Likewise, Maria wanted to clear things up for John.

"Hey Maria," John called from across the hall.

"Yeah?" Maria said with a harsh tone instinctively.

"We're going into a storyline together, and I just wanted to let you know. What happens out there-- _its just a storyline_. There are no emotions involved at all," John told her just as harsh.

"Oh I get that. And trust me, there will be emotions involved. From you," Maria clarified.

"Are you bitches planning sometype of immature attack against me?" John blurted out.

"Fuck no. We don't want to be associated with you, _at all_," Maria said weakly. She knew it was a lie, of course she wanted to be associated with John. I mean, who wouldn't?

"Right," John told her.

"John, let's try something new... how about we act like human beings," Maria tried. John just replied with a sarcastic snort.

"We're not _plotting_ against you," Maria laughed. John eased up.

"Come on, let's go rehearse," John practically said in a whisper.

* * *

**Read And Review Please (: **

It feels great to continue this story, tell me. . . who do you want to be the main diva of this story?


	2. So Quick To Fade

Love and Consequence

**Summary:** _It's been a year since the war between John Cena and the divas. If you think the score is settled, you are so wrong. Will history repeat itself, or will entire new events unfold? CenaxAll Divas. Sequel to I Will Not Date Divas._

_Story Stuff: All of the divas mentioned in **I Will Not Date Divas** are still with the company. John's in a storyline with The Big Show and it's set a year after my first story. _

* * *

**Chapter Two: **So Quick To Fade

* * *

Vince McMahon sat alone in his office, once again trying to figure out how to bring ratings up. He had already made little improvements, he fired some jobbers and contracted a few celebrities to _guest host_. Of course, it would be scripted and mostly D listers, but it was a start. The storylines were currently dull. His top superstar was in a feud with the Big Show, however was going to start a storyline with Maria as a vallet. He didn't know whether or not this would workout because it seemed the divas hated John. Vince put his face in his palms and let out a frustrated moan.

"Ugh! I can't do anything right!" He exclaimed. Then, he realized he needed some company, some female company. He pulled out his phone and went through his contacts.

_Alica Fox...no. _

_Ashley...maybe._

_Bella Twins...well..._

_Candice Michelle...hell yes._

Vince's stubby fingers eagerly called Candice Michelle and Vince's mind raced at the possibilities.

"Hello?" The beautiful brunnette answered.

"Candice?" Vince asked practically out of breath.

"Yes Vince?" She asked a little confused.

"I was wondering, could you meet me in my office?" Vince asked confidently.

"Sure Vince, I'll be there in five," She responded and hung up. He smiled victoriously and took off his jacket and loosed his tie. His mind raced picturing Candice and her glorious body. When she walked into his office, she locked the door and flashed a dirty smile in his direction. She made her way over to his desk and sat on his lap.

"Why did you want to see me, sir?" She breathed.

"I...I..umm..." He was at a loss. Candice put one of her fingers over his lips and slowly adjusted herself to straddle Vince. She removed her finger and brought her face to Vince's in a slow seductive manner. She then let her lips dance across Vince's. Vince was eager to reciprocate as he begged for tounge entrance into Candice's mouth. She let out seductive groans of pleasure with secret disgust as she groped her elderly boss. Vince broke their forbidden kiss and moved onto her shoulder where he attempted to give her a hickey but instead Candice brought her lips to Vince's once more.

"Vince?" Candice broke the kiss suddenly.

"Yes..Candice?" Vince said out of breath.

"I heard Maria is gonna be in a storyline with John?" She asked as he positioned herself on Vince as if she was a child sitting on Santa.

"Correct," Vince said letting his hands roam on Candice's body.

"I was wondering, could I maybe get involved?" She asked with a flawless smile.

"Sure," Vince said without question.

"Alright then," Candice giggled and let Vince fool around with her.

* * *

"Come on, let's go rehearse," John practically said in a whisper. Maria raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, we go live in a week. We've got to get this down, right?" He smiled.

"I guess, where do you want to rehearse?" Maria asked.

"I don't know," John responded flatly.

"Well, you do have the luxury suite..." Maria started.

"Trying to seduce me, now?" He asked.

"You wish," She scoffed.

"Yeah, sometimes I do. Not just you though. Sometimes I wish all of you divas tried to seduce me. It was fun last year, huh?" John poked Maria.

"You broke my heart, John." Maria said in a genuinely heartbroken tone.

"Maria, I'm sorry..." he started.

"John. You broke _all_ of our hearts," She said almost about to cry.

"Maria. If I could take it back I would," John said wrapping his arm around Maria.

"Get your arm off of me!" She said and started to walk away.

"Maria! When I said I loved you, I freaking meant it," John practically screamed.

"You're lying again, how could you? You just left a freaking note on my bed. Do you know how long I cried after that?" Maria said breaking down.

"Sorry," John said again.

"I don't forgive you," Maria cried.

"Well you should. You all should," John said letting out a secret tear of his own.

* * *

"You want me to put Candice Michelle in the John Cena/Maria storyline? Why?" Stephanie McMahon questioned.

"Because, Candice is worth so much more than just diva tag matches," Vince said reading off of a post-it Candice left.

"How will she fit in, I mean we've got it pretty much wrapped up?" Stephanie asked annoyed.

"Put her in there somewhere, have her be BFFS with Lindsay or something," Vince said in a harsh tone.

"Whatever," Stephanie responded pissed off and hung up.

* * *

"Hey John, Stephanie gave this to me...it's for you," Randy Orton said walking into his hotel room.

"What is it?" John asked in a daze.

"Looks like a storyline," Randy said and gave it to his friend.

"Another one?" John asked aloud. His couldn't believe his eyes when he read the disclaimer.

**_John, please disgaurd the other storyline I gave you earlier. This is the new one. It's pretty much the same only this one has Candice Michelle._**

"Fuck," John gulped.

"Fuck," Randy responded.

* * *

"Did you hear about our storyline, John?" Candice Michelle asked the 6'1 Caucasian.

"Yup," John responded. He was confused, why wasn't Candice's tone way harsher?

"I'm kind of excited," She squealed.

"Yah, a break from those diva tag matches," John laughed.

"Tell me about it! Ah it feels good to hear your voice," Candice told him and embraced him in a bear hug.

"Yeah, yours too," John responded as he wrapped his arms around Candice's small waist.

* * *

**Read And Review Please (: **

I know I haven't been on fanfiction in a while, _okay a year_. I just thought I'd update this story, whether or not I'll be continuing we'll see. Feel free to criticize.


End file.
